worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shulluna
Half-Dragon, Bronze Clr12: CR 15;Medium Dragon ; HD 12d8+36(Cleric); hp 87; Init -1; Spd 20; AC:22 (Flatfooted:22 Touch:10); Atk +14 base melee, +8 base ranged; +14 (1d6+7, Bite); +14 (1d4+7, Claws); SA: Breath Weapon (Su) ; SQ: Immunity: Sleep Effects (Ex), Immunity: Paralysis (Ex), Immunity: Electricity (Ex), Darkvision (Ex): -1 ft., Low-light Vision (Ex); AL NG; SV Fort +12, Ref +4, Will +14; STR 21, DEX 8, CON 16, INT 12, WIS 20, CHA 14. Skills: Concentration +18, Spellcraft +16. Feats: Armor Proficiency: heavy, Armor Proficiency: light, Armor Proficiency: medium, Brew Potion, Combat Casting, Craft Wand, Heighten Spell, Scribe Scroll, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency. Spells Known (Clr 6/7/5/5/4/4/2): 0 -- Create Water, Cure Minor Wounds, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Guidance, Inflict Minor Wounds, Light, Mending, Purify Food and Drink, Read Magic, Resistance, Virtue; 1st -- Bane, Bless, Bless Water, Cause Fear, Command, Comprehend Languages, Cure Light Wounds, Curse Water, Deathwatch, Detect Chaos, Detect Evil, Detect Good, Detect Law, Detect Undead, Divine Favor, Doom, Endure Elements, Entropic Shield, Inflict Light Wounds, Invisibility to Undead, Magic Stone, Magic Weapon, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Chaos, Protection from Evil, Protection from Good, Protection from Law, Random Action, Remove Fear, Sanctuary, Shield of Faith, Summon Monster I; 2nd -- Aid, Animal Messenger, Augury, Bull`s Strength, Calm Emotions, Consecrate, Cure Moderate Wounds, Darkness, Death Knell, Delay Poison, Desecrate, Endurance, Enthrall, Find Traps, Gentle Repose, Hold Person, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Lesser Restoration, Make Whole, Remove Paralysis, Resist Elements, Shatter, Shield Other, Silence, Sound Burst, Speak with Animals, Spiritual Weapon, Summon Monster II, Undetectable Alignment, Zone of Truth; 3rd -- Animate Dead, Bestow Curse, Blindness/Deafness, Contagion, Continual Flame, Create Food and Water, Cure Serious Wounds, Daylight, Deeper Darkness, Dispel Magic, Glyph of Warding, Helping Hand, Inflict Serious Wounds, Invisibility Purge, Locate Object, Magic Circle against Chaos, Magic Circle against Evil, Magic Circle against Good, Magic Circle against Law, Magic Vestment, Meld into Stone, Negative Energy Protection, Obscure Object, Prayer, Protection from Elements, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Remove Curse, Remove Disease, Searing Light, Speak with Dead, Speak with Plants, Stone Shape, Summon Monster III, Water Breathing, Water Walk, Wind Wall; 4th -- Air Walk, Control Water, Cure Critical Wounds, Death Ward, Dimensional Anchor, Discern Lies, Dismissal, Divination, Divine Power, Freedom of Movement, Giant Vermin, Greater Magic Weapon, Imbue with Spell Ability, Inflict Critical Wounds, Lesser Planar Ally, Neutralize Poison, Poison, Repel Vermin, Restoration, Sending, Spell Immunity, Status, Summon Monster IV, Tongues; 5th -- Atonement, Break Enchantment, Circle of Doom, Commune, Dispel Chaos, Dispel Evil, Dispel Good, Dispel Law, Ethereal Jaunt, Flame Strike, Greater Command, Hallow, Healing Circle, Insect Plague, Mark of Justice, Plane Shift, Raise Dead, Righteous Might, Scrying, Slay Living, Spell Resistance, Summon Monster V, True Seeing, Unhallow, Wall of Stone; 6th -- Animate Objects, Antilife Shell, Banishment, Blade Barrier, Create Undead, Etherealness, Find the Path, Forbiddance, Geas/Quest, Greater Dispelling, Greater Glyph of Warding, Harm, Heal, Heroes` Feast, Planar Ally, Summon Monster VI, Wind Walk, Word of Recall. Spells Prepared (Clr 6/7/5/5/4/4/2): 0 - Detect Magic, Guidance, Light, Mending, Resistance, Virtue; 1st - Bane, Bless, Command, Doom, Entropic Shield, Magic Stone, Magic Weapon; 2nd - Aid, Bull`s Strength, Hold Person, Lesser Restoration, Remove Paralysis; 3rd - Contagion, Create Food and Water, Daylight, Water Walk, Wind Wall; 4th - Greater Magic Weapon, Lesser Planar Ally, Restoration, Spell Immunity; 5th - Flame Strike, Greater Command, Insect Plague, True Seeing; 6th -- Blade Barrier, Planar Ally. Possessions: Weapons: Crossbow, light (35 gp); +1 Morningstar (2,308 gp). Armor: +1 Full plate (2,650 gp). Shields: +1 Shield, large, steel (1,170 gp). Goods: Bolts, crossbow (10) (1 gp); Coin: gp (88000) (88,000 gp). Magic: Wondrous: Amulet of natural armor (+1) (2,000 gp); Scroll: Resurrection (13) (2,775 gp); Wondrous: Cloak of resistance (+1) (1,000 gp); Scroll: Raise Dead (9) (1,625 gp); Potion: Fly (5) (750 gp); Scroll: Ethereal Jaunt (9) (1,125 gp); Wondrous: Periapt of Wisdom (+2) (4,000 gp); Potion: Heroism (900 gp); Ring: Protection +1 (2,000 gp); Wand: Hold Person (3) (Charges: 25) (2,250 gp); Scroll: Wind Walk (11) (1,650 gp); Wand: Searing Light (5) (Charges: 25) (5,625 gp).